dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Zalia Deaththorne
Zalia Deaththorne is Drow Wizard who specializes in the school of Necromancy. Due to being raised on the surface, she is caring as compared to the evil Drow of the Underdark. Always accompanied by criminals raised as undead; she is also almost never seen without her best/worst friend, the sentient Hand Crossbow, Nettle, who is always found hanging on her belt. When the situation is dire, she calls upon Nightcrest, her Gryphon, to aid her in battle. Zalia is played by Kristoff Alejo. Intro You smell it before you see them. The odor of strong perfume permeates from a shabbily-dressed, dark skinned elf with unkempt, blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She is not alone, however, surrounding her are figures whose features are mostly hidden by the dark cloak they wear. "Hello there," the Drow starts with a thick yet smooth accent, "I am Zalia Deaththorne, I bear no title nor seek glory, but know that I am here before you in the name of ridding the world of evil. Please, do not mind my companions, they are prisoners who serve their sentence by aiding us in the coming travel." Before Zalia continues, you hear a muffled voice coming from her person. She closes her eyes, all while making an annoyed face. "A-and...this," Zalia brings out a dilapidated hand crossbow; two foggy, green glass baubles hangs from the handgrip alongside a blue feather. "Ahhhh!" 'A sigh of relief comes from the crossbow '"Thought I'd never get out of there! So glad to see the light again! And what is that stench!? Crack open a window or somethin'! Smells like a Troglodyte's first prom night. Nyehehehe!" The crossbow emits a cracked and high voice. "This is Nettle." Zalia introduces her weapon, with a tinge of disgust and shame in her tone. "He will be helping us. At least, will try to." "Now that we're acquainted with..." Zalia grins with a hint of malice. "What would you ask of Death?" "One night with--" Nettle is interrupted by Zalia slamming him at the table. Description Appearance Zalia shares many features common to that of a drow, with platinum blonde hair and purple skin. But due to her lengthy exposure to the sun, her skin is a lighter shade of purple. Not a stickler for appearances, she neglects her hair, leading it to become straggly. Although she styles her hair in a pony tail, to prevent it blocking her vision while she works. Zalia's wardrobe is limited to what she can scavenge during her travels. But her usual clothing is the purple robe of her former mentor, which has been mended and sewn over several decades, covered by a shroud in place of a cloak. A pin with the insignia of the Harpers is used as a brooch. Nettle also hangs on Zalia's belt, which she tries her best to conceal and muffle. Personality Describe Character Personality Biography Early life Write Early life story if applicable. Delete this if not applicable. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? Relationships and Affiliations Nettle Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Hope Character Vel'rayne Deaththorne Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Yvaine Stargazer Character Nightcrest/Plagueclaw Gryphon The Twilight Stars Your character's relationship with a certain group. Harpers Character Character Information Modules Played * DDEXXX-XX * DDEXYY-YY * DDEXZZ-ZZ Magic Items * Potion of Healing * Whip of Warning * Story Awards * King of the Couch * Time Keeper * Notable Play Style Example: Run-and-Gun. Aims to flee while damaging opponents. Feats * Mobile Class Abilities Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Best Moments Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX * DDEXYY-YY * DDEXZZ-ZZ Category:Characters